Shot in the Dark
by Therm
Summary: <html><head></head>Alternative take on Best of Enemies. Hawkeye finds himself in a more serious situation than we see in the episode. How will he cope getting back to camp. (nothing too heavy, don't fret!).</html>
1. Chapter 1

Based on **_'Best of Enemies'_** with a twist.  
>In the actual episode Hawkeye is stopped by a North Korean solider and forced to help treat his wounded friend, unsuccessfully. Once he helps bury the soldier with the North Korean, Hawkeye returns to camp never having gone to on R&amp;R.<br>Now in this version, all that remains the same is Hawkeye heading out to R&R, the rest you'll find out as the plot develops.  
>Was intending this to be a one shot but it seemed a little wordier than I wished.<br>This is a little indulgent because I'm an angst girl at heart and I wanted to write something that makes me happy. :P

* * *

><p>BJ Hunnicutt woke with a start as Charles Winchester's voice cut through his sleep.<p>

Then he remembered the previous days triumph over Charles and the Colonel at bridge and the win from that bet being breakfast in bed. As BJ rolled over he was presented with a tray from the mess tent with his breakfast, Charles' displeasure at having to bring his bunkmate breakfast clear as day.

But a bet was a bet and the last 12 hours of sleep had been exactly what Hunnicutt had needed.

He sat up on his bunk and devoured his breakfast while Charles continued to complain across the other side of the tent. BJ mostly tuned out the complaining, enjoying how well rested he was feeling. He noticed then that Hawkeye's bunk was still as it'd been left last night. "Hawkeye not back yet?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it," Charles snapped as he left the tent.

After breakfast and a shower, BJ went back to the Swamp. Hawkeye should be back soon enough and he'd have tales from his trip to share. BJ went back to the last letter he got from Peg and started to re-read it.

* * *

><p>"Klinger?"<p>

"Yes Colonel?"

"Has Captain Pierce arrived back from R&R yet?"

"No, sir."

"See if you can trace any of Pierce's movements. I'd like to know that one of the checkpoints may have seen him heading this way."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime before Klinger had managed to find out anything about Hawkeye's whereabouts and it wasn't exactly good news. He found the Colonel in the mess tent.<p>

"Ah Sir, I have an update on that matter we were discussing earlier."

"Spit it out, Klinger."

"You don't want to hear this privately first?"

"I'll only have to tell these folk anyway. How bad can it be?"

"Well..."

"What's this about, Colonel?" Margaret asked.

"Pierce is late back from R&R." Potter filled in.

"Ah no doubt doing his best to tarnish the reputation a little further of the 4077th." Charles scoffed. He'd heard enough of Hawkeye's antics on leave before.

"He didn't make it to the checkpoint, Colonel. They're sending some people out between the first checkpoint and here to search the area. They'll let us know the minute they find something."

"Damn, that's not what I wanted to hear. Klinger, get back to the office and don't leave the phones until you hear something."

"Yes sir."

The others started discussing it at the table, worry clear.

"There's no point getting into a state about these things. Could be a perfectly logical explanation."

"Well Colonel if he didn't make it to even the first checkpoint he didn't get too far away." Margaret reasoned. "And seeing as he left early yesterday, if he were able too, don't you think it would have been smarter to have walked back here if he had jeep problems."

"Major, speculation like that will only up everyone's anty. We're all worried but there's nothing any of us can do right now but sit tight and wait."

* * *

><p>Hawkeye Pierce had a splitting headache.<p>

A rifle to the back of the head would do that to a man, he found. His heart was beating so fast he felt it could explode through his chest, he was surprised the group of North Koreans who were holding him didn't tell him to shut up he was sure it was beating so fast.

One of the Koreans had a gun trained on him the whole time while the others heatedly shouted at one another. They'd dragged him to what he'd assumed was their make shift hospital, a dire building with a group of wounded. They gave him a knife that was in no way suitable for surgery and then pushed him before the first body, expecting him to save the wounded man. He cut and tried to help, looking through the bag of useless tools they had but most of what he needed wasn't in the bags they had. So rather than trying to save, he tried to prolong, to keep death at bay while these men decided what exactly they'd do to him. He already knew he'd not get back to the 4077th so easily.

When he'd finished on the last of the men, they shoved him to one side against a tree and talked together, voices harsh and shouting.

He sagged against the base of the tree. Whatever they were going to do, he couldn't change. He was exhausted. R&R had been much needed and now this? His eyes drifted a little before he was pulled to his feet. They shouted at him and expected him to understand and it wasn't until they dragged him forward that he understood they were trying to take him with them, wherever they were going.

The end of the gun kept poking into his ribs. When he accidentally turned in the wrong direction he was hit in the back so hard it dropped him to his knees. Several more blows reigned down on him before a reprieve. He was pulled back up and shoved in the direction they wanted him to go.

They seemed to walk for miles. Pierce's feet were sore from but stopping wasn't an option. Neither was refreshments apparently as he had nothing to eat or drink. Food wasn't the problem, even though his legs were getting a little weak, but the lack of water and the warmth of the day were getting to him. He couldn't tell if dizziness was due to the hit to the head or lack of water.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter to these men. They directed him into some deep woods, another hut, like the last one, a few injured men they wanted him to help. It was dark by the time they got there, he had to work with a lantern lighting the hut.

A couple of the men here were a lot worse off than the last injured men he'd seen. They needed a lot more care than he could give them from the small bag of tools he had. One of the men had a badly infected wound, the smell of it rose bile in Pierce's throat and before he knew it, he'd pitched to one side, away from the injured Koreans and was vomiting on the ground. As soon as he'd finished he was dragged back towards the injured men and he was expected to work on them to save their lives. And he knew it was the only way he'd save his own.

He scoffed inwardly at himself. This wasn't going to end, he knew. Not until he ran out of will power to keep going. When he dropped from exhaustion or lack of water, they'd leave him to die and find the next guy to replace him. Hawkeye felt like he was simply putting band aids on serious wounds. Nothing he was doing would really help these men. None of the wounds were superficial.

The next one was the worse he'd seen. The head injury so severe he could see the brain. It was a miracle the man was even still breathing.

Hawkeye shook his head at the men, tried to move on to the next casualty, but they pulled him back.

"There's nothing I can do for him," Hawkeye protested willing them to understand him. He tried again to move and was again pulled back. Two of the Koreans spoke to one another and after what sounded like a heated debate, they seemed to decide that beating Hawkeye into it was the answer.

They hit close to his back, where they'd hit before and all Hawkeye could do was cover his head and wait it out, grunting in pain as each blow landed with bruising force.

The sound of the shot being fired barely registered. He didn't feel it. And when the second one sounded and the beating stopped he realised it wasn't the North Koreans who were shooting. One of the others barely got his gun up before he was taken out. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by dead and dying men.

There was a hand on his shoulder, voices he should understand speaking to him but everything was so hazy.

"Here, give him this," one of the American GI's said, handing over a canteen of water.

Held in front of his face, Hawkeye took it in shaky hands and took a slow sip. He heard one of the men say something about shock before they helped him get to his feet.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back where you belong in no time," one of them said.

"Pierce, that you?"

"Scully?" Hawkeye asked, unsure.

"Yeah it's me. What the hell happened?"

"Never mind that. I need to get back to camp before they think I'm missing. I'm on R&R for 24 hours. I don't want them to worry."

* * *

><p>"Call off the search, Colonel. I present you with one Captain Pierce," Klinger announced as he held open the door for Pierce and Scully before leaving things to the CO.<p>

"Pierce! Where the heck have you been? You didn't pass any checkpoint."

"No, I didn't get that far."

"Jeep trouble?"

"Yeah." Hawkeye supplied. Waiting for more the Colonel looked at him expectantly but Pierce added nothing.

"Sit down boys, lets have a belt."

Potter pulled out three glasses and poured each of them a shot. He handed one to Pierce. "Didn't catch the name son,"

"Scully, Sir." he said, accepting the glass with a nod of thanks.

They all took a shot before Potter refilled. "So what's the story then, Pierce?"

"No story, Colonel. Um, I went on R&R had some Jeep trouble and I ran into Scully while I was there and he …. came back to camp with me. You know, to make sure I didn't get into any trouble. Any more trouble. Other than the Jeep, you know."

"We hit Rosie's bar on the way back." Scully added.

"Right."

Potter nodded. "So, what time did you get back to camp then, Pierce? If you left here so early but never made it to the checkpoint."

"I couldn't say Colonel, I wasn't really watching the time."

"Fair enough. But before dark, yes?"

"Sure." Pierce answered but sounding less than sure himself.

"So even though you were in Rosie's bar all night and this morning, when Klinger went over there _this morning_ and asked and Kim said she'd seen no trace of you all night, that was a mistake I take it?"

"Right." Pierce replied, his eyes were serious, no humour in them.

Potter took his glass and drained it, Scully did likewise. Potter filled his and Scully's glasses up again before he leant forward towards Pierce. He held Pierce's gaze before commenting. "Fall over and bang your head, Pierce? Look like you've got a concussion."

The statement was enough to make Hawkeye break eye contact and get up. "Are we done here?" he demanded, voice taking a hostile tone.

"Dismissed, Pierce." Potter said. He watched as Hawkeye stalked out the room. Once Hawkeye was clear, Potter turned to Scully. "You want to tell me the truth here, son?"

"Colonel..."

"I can make it an order."

"I'm about as military as Pierce is. I guess it's why we get on so well. I can't break a promise to him, Sir, I wouldn't want too." And with that, he followed in the same direction Pierce had just left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I kinda ran out of steam with this and floundered. I hope you like the ending anyway.

* * *

><p>Both Charles and BJ were in the Swamp when Hakweye got back.<p>

He was frustrated after talking to Potter and he was exhausted to boot.

"Hey, you are back. I heard a rumour," BJ greeted warmly.

"Ah Pierce the lice have missed you greatly." Winchester added.

Hawkeye wasn't in the mood for banter so shot Charles a dark look instead. "See that little trip away did a lot to improve your mood," Winchester sniped.

"It's coming back here that spoils the mood," BJ said, sensing Hawkeye wasn't in the right frame of mind for Charles, he decided he best be on side. Hawkeye didn't seem to be quite himself. "Want a drink, Hawk?" BJ asked, getting himself one from the still.

"No," he said a little tersely before adding "Thanks."

BJ shot a discreet look to Charles telling him something was up with Pierce. Winchester took that as his cue to leave. As Charles exited the tent, Klinger entered it. "Sorry to disturb you Sirs, but Colonel Potter wants you in his office right away."

"I just left his office," Hawkeye complained loudly.

"I just deliver the messages Sir," Klinger deflected and carried on with the rest of his duties.

The pair headed into Potter's office. If Potter had thought Pierce was a little cold before, he was outright frozen this time. He stood there, arms crossed looked anywhere but at Potter. The truth was, it wasn't the most urgent business in the world, just some scheduling conflicts that needed working through. Hunnicutt was more forth coming with help, Pierce only spoke when BJ outright asked him if he'd be able to cover certain shifts. It took around ten minutes to get the duty roster sorted thoroughly before Potter dismissed them, but asked Pierce if he could have a word.

BJ had no idea what was causing Hawkeye odd behaviour but he saw how tense his friend became as he nodded and said "Sure," to the Colonel's request.

"I'll see you back at the Swamp, Hawk," BJ said as he left, troubled by what was happening.

As soon as BJ was gone, Potter turned to Hawkeye. "Look son, you can turn the hostility down okay? I didn't men to come on so strong before, I was just concerned that's all." Hawkeye didn't react to the words, but he hadn't left either. "I'd hate to think that when you needed to talk things through, I'd slammed the door in your face by being too stubborn to wait until you're ready." Hawkeye winced at that, "So take your time. My doors always open."

"Right," Hawkeye said, leaving in much the same mood as he'd arrived.

On his way back to the Swamp, Scully had tried to call him over to the Mess tent but that seemed like far too much effort. The mess tent would be full of people and he couldn't stand one more person asking about his business.

He could see BJ inside, writing a letter but Charles was still absent. He headed inside, mood still sour but BJ paid little attention to him besides from acknowledging which of his tent mates had entered.

Hawkeye sat on his cot and pulled his boots off before he carefully laid down, eyes closed in near exhaustion. He was mindful of his back and the knot at the back of his head was painful if he laid a certain way but he soon got comfortable.

"Hawk?"

"Yeah?"

Hawk's voice sounded so fatigued that BJ almost just left it there, certain his friend wouldn't even notice. "I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"I know,"

* * *

><p>BJ didn't lave the Swamp until Hawkeye had been sleeping for almost an hour. He was reluctant to leave his friend in case nightmares plagued him, worried he'd wake up alone. But it seemed his body was exhausted enough to let Pierce have some peace.<p>

He left the Swamp and BJ and headed over to the mess tent grabbing a coffee before sitting down beside Potter and Margaret. Potter looked up when BJ sat down, looked around for Pierce.

"You bought your other half?" Potter asked.

"Nope. Left him at the creche." BJ said.

"He still throwing his toys about?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? Hasn't he just got back from R&R?"

"Relax Margaret, it was one day. Besides I don't think he had much of either."

"Well if Pierce decides to act like a cretin on his R&R that's hardly my problem," Margaret replied.

"Right," BJ agreed. "You know Scully was at heading to the officers club earlier, right?"

"Scully? What's he doing here?" BJ just smiled as her and shrugged. "Well, I... probably should go and see him and say hi."

"Of course." BJ said as Margaret up and left. Once she'd gone, Potter put aside the letter he'd been absorbed in. "So, what's Pierce told you?"

"I'm none the wiser. Once he came back from you he went to straight to sleep. Maybe he'll wake up in a better mood."

"There's more to it than that, I just don't know what it could be. And besides from Pierce, Scully's the only other one who seems to have a clue and he's not saying a word either."

"The one thing I've learnt about Hawkeye is he's as stubborn as they come. Reminds me of a certain Colonel I know." The Colonel gave BJ a sly smile at that. "If he doesn't want to talk about something, he's not going too."

"Right," The Colonel agreed. "Though I was thinking it's time that Sidney came for a visit."

"You don't think that's a little unsubtle?"

"Strictly for poker. If Pierce wants to take advantage of the fact that he's there then that's up to him. I won't even mention it to Sidney."

* * *

><p>The poker game ended up a wash out. Hawkeye only slept for a couple of hours, so by the time poker came round, he was starting to get drowsy again. By the time they were ready for poker, Hawkeye was half asleep on his cot and sleeping ten minutes into the game.<p>

Sid commented that it wasn't like Hawkeye to miss out on poker but also mused he did seem tired. But he wasn't concerned, had no reason to be. He knew that these people looked out for one another. If any of them had a concern that they felt Sidney could help with they'd certainly come to him.

Sidney left, $46 lighter.

It was the next morning that Charles went into the shower when Pierce was in there and spotted the flash of heavy bruising on Hawkeye's lower back. He hadn't noticed Charles entering and Winchester almost closed the door before barking at someone near him, telling him to watch where he was going.  
>Charles was met with an odd look from the Private, who was nowhere near the man, but the result was that when he opened the shower door, Pierce was suitably covered. He stared at Charles like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Everything okay?" Charles asked, and that snapped Pierce out of it.<p>

He nodded. "Water's cold," was all Hawkeye said as an explanation as he headed back outside the shower room.

* * *

><p>Things returned to a relative state of normal.<p>

Hawkeye pulled himself together, got over the shock that he was in fact, in a war zone. And everyone else let it go.

Except Charles. Who couldn't forget the bruising he saw, try as he might.

He waited until they were alone one night, BJ on the night shift in post op and when Hawkeye was hopefully drunk enough that he'd be a little less guarded but not too drunk he'd get fired up.

The tent was fairly dark, a light only on over Charles' side as Pierce lay on his cot, martini glass in one hand, the other laying idly across his chest.

"How did you come across that bruising on your back?" Winchester asked.

No run up to it, no idol chatter first, he decided directness was the way to go.

When no answer was forthcoming he simply turned over the page in his book, kept reading. "I saw it a few days ago. Not that I was looking, mind."

"So... what?" Hawkeye asked.

Charles could hear the defensive tone. He knew BJ had been concerned about Hawkeye and the more direct, caring approach hadn't worked. Maybe some indifference to sympathy might be the way. He shrugged. "Just looking for something I hadn't heard before. A good story..."

"Good story?" Hawkeye repeated, voice tinged with anger. He'd explode with rage, one way or another, Charles just had to make sure the explosion came out at him and didn't end up hurting Pierce any more. "You don't have the first clue about what really goes on in this world, in this war."

"No? I don't serve in the same hospital, don't stand in the same O.R?"

"You've not seen it like I have," Hawkeye said. "I..." he started before closing his mouth, thinking better of saying another word. "You must have been seeing things Charles. A trick of the light."

Charles felt a swell of disappointment sure that he was going to get somewhere until Pierce shut down. A different tactic then. "Very well." He took out a bottle of cognac and poured himself a glass, put it beside his cot before he moved over to Hawkeye's bunk and took the Martini glass from his hand and gave him the empty glass. Hawkeye took it without a word and Charles poured a glass, setting the bottle down beside Pierces bunk. He then went back to his own bunk, settled down on it and picked up his glass. Pierce watched every move he made and he toasted the air between them.

"My sister Honoria used to struggle letting things out. She bottled her feelings for fear of causing a scene should her emotions get the better of her. When something was troubling her, even though she seemed okay on the outside, I always knew. I'd go to see her just before our bedtime and she'd switch the light off and somehow, being in the dark allowed her to tell me the things that troubled her. She rarely needed advice or help, just to vent things that troubled her. And when the light came on we never talked about it. But it always helped."

He took a chance, switched off the light.


End file.
